


A Run in with Draco Malfoy

by GoddessMoonLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: Harry runs into Draco Malfoy one afternoon and has a little... talk.





	A Run in with Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> GML: Whoop! My computers back up again::does happy dance:
> 
> Draco: This thing is down more then it's up lately!
> 
> GML: Well, what do you expect? I keep moving::glares:
> 
> Harry: How many times can one person move a year?
> 
> GML: MORE THEN ENOUGH::glares::sigh: I'm turning into a Bloody Nomad!
> 
> Snape: Uh hem?
> 
> GML::rolls eyes: I don't own 'HP', JKR Does, yadda, yadda... On with the fic!

Sixteen year old Harry Potter walked down the halls Friday evening after Quiditch practice. He was heading up to his dorm to drop off his broom and bag, then head down to dinner.

He was one hallway away from the portrait of the fat lady, which served as the door to Gryffindor Tower, when he ran right into someone.

He had been in such a hurry that he had been all but running. Now, he and the other person lay, sprawled in a heap, on the floor.

Harry quickly disintangled himself and stood up.

"I'm so sorry! I was in a hurry and-" Harry stammered.

"Gods, Potter! You should realy learn to watch where your going!" Drawled the figure picking it's self up as well. The figure was a boy with Platinum blonde hair and grey eyes. It 'would' happen to be the boy Harry wanted to see least. Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing up here, Malfoy?" Harry inquired. They were up on the seventh floor, near Gryffindor Tower. The Slytherin common room and dorms were in the dungeons. Draco was very out of place.

"It's a free castle. I can go where I want." Draco answered superiorly, "But if you must know, I was looking for you."

Harry stared at him for a moment. This was too weird. What could Malfoy want with him? "Why?" He asked cautiously.

"I have to have a reason?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "Actually I do. This is going to sound odd but..." He looked slightly uncomfortable, "I want to talk about first year."

"First year?" Harry echoed. Ok, Now he was confused.

"Yes, First year. I know we didn't get off to a good start-" Draco looked at the floor, "I mean, we were kids then and... well..." He shrugged.

Harry staired, realizing what Draco was trying, pitifully, to say, "Are you trying to tell me... that you want to start over!" He asked incredulously.

"Well, this fight of ours, it seems rather... childish really. And to be perfectly honest, I don't see any reason to continue it." Draco explained.

"What brought this on?" Harry asked, eyes wide. This certainly didn't sound like Malfoy. It looked like him, but didn't sound like him.

"Well, since Father was sent to Azkaban I've been doing some thinking." Draco's voice lost it's 'drawl'. He sounded... human.

"And you realized how childish the feude has been." Harry finished oddly.

"Precisely. So what do you say, Potter? Truse?" Draco held out his hand fighting to keep it from shaking.

Harry examined the other boy thoughtfully. Slowly he nodded and took Draco's hand. Suddenly he got an idea. "I'm Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." His eyes glittered mischeviously.

Draco blinked at him for a second before grinning, "Draco Malfoy. Likewise." They stood there grinning at each other before Harry's smile turned a little 'too' innocent.

"So... Tell me Draco, are you seeing anyone?" He traced his eyes over the blonde's face watching his evpression.

Draco blinked in surprise before pearing at the other boy suspisiously, "Why?"

"Hmm?" Harry raised hs eyebrows, keeping up the act, "Just wondering. I heard some interesting rumors about you and Parkenson. I was wondering if they were true s'all." He shrugged.

Draco wrinkled up his nose, "Me and Pansy? Yuck! She looks like a Pug! Besides, wrong equipment if you know what I mean." He smirked.

Harry chuckled noding, "I think I get what you mean." He raised an eyebrow, "You never did answer my question Draco. Are you seeing anyone?"

Draco eyed the almost Slytherin 'innocent' look Harry wore guardedly. "I suppose that depends..." He drawled softly.

Harry tilted his head slightly, "On?" He enquired casually.

Draco smirked, stepping closer. "On how long you keep up that act."

Harry blinked for a few seconds, before reaching out and grabbing Draco's tie. He pulled the the blonde haired boy to him and pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco responded immediatly. It was a few minutes before they pulled apart.

They stared at each other for a moment before Harry smirked, "So, seeing anyone?"

Draco grinned, "What do you think?" He pulled Harry back against him in a long searing kiss.

Neither of them realized how long they had stood there until they were discovered after Dinner by Ron and Hermione. Who had to be taken to the Hospital wing for Shock.

**Author's Note:**

> GML: There we go! I started writting this off of the top of my head for Journal in my Creative writting Class... And just now finished it.
> 
> Harry: Wasn't that class TWO years ago? :raises eyebrow:
> 
> GML: Shut up. :blushes:
> 
> Draco: You must be slipping! It took you two and a half years to write a ONE-SHOT! :laughs:
> 
> GML::sigh: Why do I put up with this again::rolls eyes: Anyways, Liked it? Didn't? Let me know!


End file.
